Rio: Un Futuro Alterado
by Applejack Spix
Summary: El futuro tiene muchos caminos, elige con sabiduria, un accidente al estar jugando hace que los jóvenes hijos de Blu, Saúl y Raion descubran un antiguo secreto lo cual lleva a nuestros héroes a una dimensión alterna extremadamente extraña con un extraño conflicto en el cual se ven cada vez mas envueltos
1. Capitulo 1: El Punto de Partida

**Antes que nada unas anotaciones rapidas sobre mis nuevos personajes, ademas de que notese que esto es unos 3 años (aproximadamente) despues de los sucesos que pasaran en Rio 2 (supongo los sucesos) y doy a notar que es mi primera historia de clase M que he hecho y pensado**

Andrea: Es la difunta esposa de Saúl la cual conocio en la selva Amazonica

Ginny y Giselle: Son las 2 hijas entre Saúl y la difunta Andrea

Fred: Es el unico hijo de Saúl y la difunta Andrea

Daniela o Dany para abreviar: Es una pequeña canaria que un día Saúl encuentra sola y desamparada en las calles de Rio de Janeiro, despues de esto decide adoptarla

Alfred: Es un guacamayo jacinto que despues de ser salvado de morir ahogado por Saúl en un estanque que crecio durante una tormenta muy fuerte, segun el queda en deuda con Saúl y a partir de ahi decide servirle como su asistonto, perdon asistente personal

Katherine: Es la esposa de Raion que al igual que Saúl, la conocio en la selva Amazonica

Dominic y Cole: Son los 2 hijos entre Raion y Katherine

Jazmin: La unica hija de Raion y Katherine

Lily: Es una tucansita que despues de uir de unos padres que la odiaban y maltrataban a mas no poder, huye de su casa y encuentra a Raion el cual la proteje de su padre, despues de que la abandonaran definitivamente Raion decide adoptarla

Jennifer: Una antigua enemiga de Saúl y Raion que despues de ver que hacia mal y "buenificarse" vuelve como una aliada la cual acosa a mas no poder a Saúl por que esta enamorada de el

**Eso es todo de mis nuevos personajes, sin mas que decir que tengan buena lectura algo fantasiosa**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Punto de Partida**

**Sugerencia del Autor: Ya sé que esto no es un songfic y además no sé cómo se escribe algo así (en serio una vez lo intente y salió del nabo) pero si quieren medio ambientar el P.O.V. un poquito les sugiero que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción One de Metallica (no importa cual versión) y si no saben cual es, pues búsquela en Youtube o en Google y ya verán**

_**-P.O.V. de Saúl-**_

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde ese extraño acontecimiento que vivimos todos pero aun puedo recordar perfectamente todo lo que viví en esa circunstancia, el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia y el sufrimiento en la mayoría de los casos, a veces felicidad y en otras tristeza y depresión y esas emociones a veces llegaron a afectarme a tal grado que quería dejar que me mataran para así aliviar mi culpa y todo con lo que cargaba (que estúpido e imbécil fui en esos momentos) pero luego recordaba mi causa y por más que viera enemigos no dejaba que me tocaran, jure que nunca me tocaría un enemigo de nuevo ya una vez lo hizo y me marco de por vida…

Mierda como maldigo haber atravesado esa cosa, por mi culpa y por mi maldita curiosidad pasaron cosas malas que afectaron a todos, hoy en día ya no parece tan malo, era como si las lluvias que habían pasado en estos meses hubieran lavado todo el dolor y el sufrimiento (si claro) que sentían algunos de mis amigos, fue como si el recuerdo de esos eventos se desvaneciera como vapor en el aire, una falsa fachada de todos los que me rodeaban, todos sabían (muy en el fondo) que esos recuerdos (en especial los más dolorosos) tardarían en desaparecer y eso si lograban desaparecer…

Los sonidos de las batallas aun están incrustados en mi cráneo, el sonar de las espadas chocando, la armaduras tronado en miles de pedazos, el sonido de granadas estallando, el sonido de esos extraños zumbido y el sonido de disparos y golpes sin sentido aparente, a veces esto no me dejaba dormir y esto a su vez hacia que mi pequeña familia se preocupara demasiado por mi (como si con una ves no hubiera bastado) y luego esta ella que no deja de acosarme, me dice que debía superar todo lo ocurrió en ese extraño lugar, tal y como logre superar todo lo que había pasado cuando lo conocí (la verdad nunca lo supere y nunca lo hare) como todos nunca superaran a la perfección lo que vivimos…

El tiempo no me alcanzara para que deje de arrepentirme por todo el dolor que les he causado a los demás, supongo que tendría que pasar un tipo de expiación de culpas para que se me pudiera quitar ese pensamiento, bueno fuera que todos me culparan, que todos me odiaran por lo que ha pasado, así tal vez me sentiría menos mal pero en lugar de esos nadie me odia y todos aseguran que nada de esto fue mi culpa (una puta mentira más) y por eso me sentía mucho peor...

Pero me he adelanto mucho, creo que debería empezar desde el día en que todo se fue al carajo y sobre cual fue nuestro punto de partida para adentrarnos a ese extraño lugar, fue el principio de todos los problemas y de todo este sufrimiento…

_**-Fin del P.O.V.-**_

No había nada en el cielo nublado esa mañana que hiciera sospechar las cosas extrañas y misteriosas que irían a suceder pronto

"Vamos chicos no paremos la diversión ahora"-dijo Ginny

"Sabes que ya nos da igual a nosotros 3, digo nuestros padres hacen que los cuidemos mientras juegan para que ellos puedan estar a gusto"-dijo Tiago señalándose junto con su hermanas

"Como si no pudiéramos cuidarnos solos, que paso contigo Tiago antes eran buena onda"-dijo Fred

"Supongo que la edad lo volvió así"-dijo Dominic

"Hey que insinúan pedazos de guacamayos desnutridos"-dijo Tiago

"Uy y como si tu estuvieras como un balón de fútbol Tiago, eres más vara de nardo que nada"-dijo Cole

"Cállate Cole"-dijo Tiago algo molesto

"Admítelo Tiago, ya no puedes divertirte como antes"-dijo Fred desafiando a Tiago

"Ah con que eso crees, yo tengo más "divertina" en una pluma, que ustedes en todo el cuerpo"-dijo Tiago

"Esa palabra ni siquiera existe"-dijo Bia

"No me ayudes hermanita"-dijo Tiago entre pico

"Bueno entonces pruébalo"-dijo Dominic

"Hagámoslo, ¿qué quieren que juguemos?"-dijo Tiago muy confiado

"Juguemos a las atrapadas, eso siempre me gusta"-dijeron Giselle y Daniela al mismo tiempo

"Muy bien ¿le entran hermanas?"-pregunto Tiago

"Bueno en vista de que casi todos participaran y no quiero quedarme de rezagada pues…"-decía Bia pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

"Vamos Bia te dije que si jugabas, no que me dieras una clase de lo que sea que estabas hablando"-dijo Tiago

"Ok ok esta bien juego"-dijo Bia

"¿Y tú qué dices Carla?"-preguntaron Jazmín y Lily al mismo tiempo

"Pues se oye divertido, ya tiene algunos años que no juego"-dijo Carla

"Bueno, entonces si ya todos están listo, atrapa Tiago"-dijo Fred dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tiago y rápidamente echándose a volar, todos lo demás hicieron lo mismo

Mientras los confiados guacamayos jugaban, una enorme estructura con forma de arco, hecha de lo que parecía ser un tronco de un árbol que había optado esa forma, se alzaba en un parte cerca de ellos

El juego seguía hasta que Ginny se acerco peligrosamente a la localización del extraño arco, no está de más decir que después de un rato la colisión fue inevitable, su grito de dolor llamo la atención de todos deteniendo su juego para ir a ver qué había pasado, cuando llegaron al arco vieron a la guacamaya tirada en el suelo, lo cual espanto a todos pero más en especial a sus hermanos, Fred no espero mas y la fue a tomar con sus alas

"Ginny, vamos Ginny no hagas esto hermanita respóndeme"-dijo Fred a punto de llorar

"Quítate genio"-dijo Giselle para después quitarle las alas del cuerpo de su hermana

Giselle se puso a revisar a su hermana, después de todo su padre les había estado enseñando primeros auxilios y era la que más había retenido información de los tres hermanos + una hermana **(si no entienden esto les sugiero que lean el apartado de mis nuevos personajes nuevamente, el cual deje arriba)**, todos esperaban muy preocupados lo que diría Giselle

"Pues solo esta inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe que se dio con eso"-dijo Giselle señalando el extraño arco

"Menos mal, imagínense que pasaría si le hubiera pasado algo serio"-dijo Lily

"Creo que estarías sobre actuando de todas formas Lily"-dijo Daniela

Todos se quedaron observando esa extraña estructura

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?"-pregunto Cole frunciendo el seño

"Pues parece un árbol con tronco muy torcido y clavado al suelo desde las raíces hasta la copa"-dijo Bia

"Eso creo que ya lo habíamos notado hermanita, lo que trataron de decir fue que, que era esa cosa exactamente"-dijo Tiago choqueado

"Pues parece un arco como esos que tienen los edificios de los humanos"-dijo Dominic

"Otro capitán obvio, en fin no importa"-dijo Tiago mientras se pegaba en la frente con su ala

"Yo sugiero que dejemos esto cochino arco por la paz y llevemos a Ginny con nuestros padres"-dijo Jazmín

"Muy cierto, deberíamos irnos ya"-dijo Giselle

"Yo la cargo si quieren"-dijo Tiago

"Gracias por la amabilidad y bueno supongo que ya no importa el reto"-dijo Fred

"¿En serio te preocupa eso ahora?"-pregunto Tiago molesto

"Otro que no entiende el sarcasmo, supongo que se hereda esa cualidad, obvio me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana soquete"-dijo Fred

"Bueno ya basta de hablar y vámonos ya ¿no?"-dijo Carla

Todos despegaron rápido y fueron volando lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta a sus hogares, el que se retrasaba mas era Tiago, pues el peso de Ginny (aun que si bien era delgada) no ayudaba mucho para volar, cuando llegaron a donde estaba la casa de Tiago, Bia y Carla, revisaron pero no había nadie

"Qué raro, se supone que nuestros padres deberían estar aquí"-dijo Bia

Así fueron revisando todos sus hogares pero sus padres no estaban, incluso revisaron el de Jennifer pero tampoco estaba

"Mmmm creo que deben estar en el kiosco de siempre platicando"-dijo Cole

"¿Y si sabias por qué no dijiste eso antes?"-pregunto Tiago sumamente cansado

"Es que no lo sé, solo supongo, si lo hubiese sabido no creen que le habría dicho para que fuéramos luego luego"-dijo Cole

"Bueno espero que esa corazonada sea cierta por que si no tendremos que ir a la ciudad"-dijo Giselle

"¿Y como para qué? ¿quieres que nos regañen?"-pregunto Dominic

"Pues no pero, mi hermana a lo que se refiere es que si no están en el kiosco pues supone que andarán en el club de samba de el señor Nico y el señor Pedro"-dijo Daniela

"Buen argumento, tenemos que hacer las 2 cosas en todo caso, si una no resulta"-dijo Bia

"Pues vamos ya, nos perdemos mucho platicando"-dijo Tiago

Todos volvieron a volar en dirección a un viejo kiosco en los adentros de la selva, efectivamente cuando llegaron sus padres estaban ahí conversando y comiendo frutas, también estaba Rafael y toda su familia, al igual que Nico y Pedro

Cuando lo niños aterrizaron en el suelo, un enorme silencio se hizo presente ya que todos observaron a Ginny quien yacía inconsciente en las alas de Tiago

"Por dios santo ¿qué ha sucedido?"-pregunto toda alarmada Perla

"Se golpeo y esta inconsciente mamá pero queríamos traerla con su padre para que pues checara que todo estuviera en orden"-dijo Tiago

"Que por cierto ¿dónde se encuentra mi padre señor Raion?"-pregunto Fred

"En la tumba de su madre niños, ya saben siempre va a hacer su visita como a esta hora"-dijo Raion

"Iré por el"-dijo Giselle para salir disparada en una dirección que bien conocía

Enfrente de una piedra tallada de una forma muy bruta y un semi montículo de tierra se encontraba un guacamayo azul con un parche en su ojo derecho, este no era nada más y nada menos que Saúl, este sostenía una hermosa orquídea de color verde claro mientras hablaba

"Te sigo extrañando y los niños igual, si los vieras ahora, si vieras cuanto han crecido, se que estarías muy orgullosa de ellos pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, sabes aun no difiero del todo que Jennifer haya vuelto y que se haya buenificado, me cuesta demasiado creerlo, digo después de toda la mierda que nos hizo pasar es difícil creer, pero supongo que le debo dar una oportunidad, no pude traer a los niños hoy, supongo que han de andar con sus juegos…."-decía Saúl pero fue interrumpido por un repentino grito

"PAPPPPAAAAAAA"-se oía en el aire hasta que la figura de Giselle se materializo y aterrizo a enfrente de su padre

"Giselle ¿qué ocurre?"-pregunto Saúl

"Pues Ginny se dio un fuerte golpe, no sé si este bien del todo"-dijo Giselle

"Diablos vamos a ver qué pasa"-dijo Saúl soltando la orquídea en el semi montículo de tierra y echándose a volar junto con su hija, mientras volaban hablaban un poco

"Bien dime que paso exactamente"-dijo Saúl

"Pues no sé muy bien, solo sé que estábamos jugando a las atrapadas y de repente se oyó el grito de Ginny, cuando fuimos a ver estaba inconsciente frente a una extraño árbol que parecía arco, supongo que choco con eso"-dijo Giselle

"¿Y hiciste lo que te he enseñado?"-pregunto Saúl

"Si, todo pero no sé si basto"-dijo Giselle muy preocupada

"Bastara no debe ser grave deja de preocuparte tanto, no te hace bien como a tu madre"-dijo Saúl

"Está bien papá"-dijo

"Mencionaste un árbol que parecía arco, nunca he visto algo así en Rio de Janeiro ¿es nuevo?"-pregunto Saúl

"Pues no creo, el árbol se veía grueso y con la corteza vieja, sin mencionar que estaba totalmente seco"-dijo Giselle

"Mmmm muy curioso, deberíamos ir a talar esa cosa para evitar más accidentes, después de que revise a Ginny quiero que me guíes hasta el ¿ok?"-dijo Saúl

"De acuerdo papá"-dijo Giselle

_Que estúpido fui en ese momento…_

Después de ir al kiosco por Ginny y que todos por alguna extraña razón lo siguieran casi todos, Saúl llego a su árbol donde estaba Alfred tomando un pequeño descanso

"Alfred, ven y ayúdame"-dijo Saúl

"Desde luego señor ¿que necesita?"-pregunto Alfred

"¿Eres muy tonto o qué? ve por unas vendas de hojas y algo para curar a Ginny, están en la gaveta de madera del otro cuarto"-dijo Saúl

"Oh mil perdones señor no había notado que la señorita Ginny estaba lastimada"-dijo Alfred para ir por las cosas

Después de una curación y un vendaje de hojas después

"Estará bien solo fue el golpe, Fred, Dany, necesito que cuiden de su hermana en lo que no estoy y por favor no hagan otra tontería, Giselle guíanos a esa cosa que vieron, Raion y demás que puedan venir si gustan ayudarnos con el asunto de talar esa cosa para evitar más accidentes pues acompáñennos"-dijo Saúl

"Pero yo no acepte…"-decía Raion pero fue interrumpido por Saúl

"Si hubiera sido Jazmín harías lo mismo, deja de quejarte y a volar"-dijo Saúl

"Oye Saúl pero si es la casa de alguien, digo no vayamos a hacer mal a alguien por esto"-dijo Blu

"Tendremos que arriesgarnos Blu"-dijo Saúl echándose a volar

Del grupo que eran solo pocos fueron, ellos habían sido Blu, Perla, Raion, Katherine, Jennifer y Alfred el asistente, cuando llegaron al arco después de un buen vuelo se sorprendieron al ver tal cosa, la estructura era mas sorprendente de lo que se habían imaginado cualquiera de los 7

"Bien esta cosa es inmensa, gracias Giselle ve a casa con tus hermanos"-dijo Saúl

"Pero quiero ayudar"-dijo Giselle algo triste

"Y me ayudaras cuidando a tu hermana, ahora ve"-dijo Saúl

"Ok papi"-dijo Giselle y se echo a volar

"Mierda esa cosa es gigantesca para nosotros"-dijo Raion

"¿Cómo haremos para cortar eso?"-pregunto Blu

"Pues había pensado que yo y Raion con nuestras espadas y ustedes con las pluma-cuchillas"-dijo Saúl encogiéndose de hombros

"Nos tardaremos una eternidad"-dijo Raion

"No importa, la seguridad de todos es primero"-dijo Blu

Todos se disponían a cortarlo pero en eso Blu se tropezó con un extraño objeto circular que estaba en el suelo

"Ven a que me refiero, a carajo mi pata"-dijo Blu muy adolorido mientras se sobaba la pata

Pero eso no fue todo ya que el tropiezo de Blu había movido las hojas que cubrían el objeto este parecía un botón pero que tenía el numero 5 encima de el

"Que curioso, debe haber otros 6 hay que buscarlos"-dijo Saúl

Todos se pusieron a buscar esas extrañas cosas Alfred encontró una, Perla 2 y Jennifer otro, Blu también encontró una y la ultima la encontró Katherine

"Bueno esas son todas esas cosas raras señor"-dijo Alfred

"Mmmm aun me parecen curiosas, veamos qué pasa si nos paramos encima de ellas"-dijo Saúl

Así todos se pararon en un botón, Blu fue al 3, Perla fue al 1, Jennifer fue al 6 ya que a lado tenia a Saúl el cual había tomado el 5, Katherine tomo el 2, Raion tomo el 4 y Alfred por ultimo tomo el 7 no pasó absolutamente nada

"Pues creo que no sirven para nada"-dijo Blu desde su botón

Como si esto hubiera servido de palabra mágica, se escucho un gran estruendo y un rayo cayó del cielo directo al extraño arco, todos se echaron al suelo para evitar ser calcinados o dañados por algún fragmento grande de corteza que se desprendiera del árbol por el impacto, pero esto no fue así, en su lugar el arco a su alrededor obtuvo un halo de fuego el cual por alguna extraña razón no consumía el árbol-arco y en el centro se había formado un extraño velo de color rojizo intenso

"Ok eso si fue extraño, pero esa cosa se ve de putas madres"-dijo Raion

"¿Y bien quien quiere ir primero a través del arco de ultratumba para investigar bien que es eso?"-pregunto Blu

Nadie se ofreció, era obvio que eso estaba más allá de la comprensión de simples mortales como ellos 7 **(Ay que manchado me oí xD)**

"Bueno y si lo cruzamos todos a la vez"-dijo Blu

"Me parece bien, yo pido cruzarlo con Saúl"-dijo Jennifer pegándosele demasiado

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"-dijo Saúl algo choqueado

Todos se posicionaron en frente del portal y se tomaron de sus alas como precaución

"Bien a la cuenta de 3"-dijo Saúl

1

Todos se apretaron fuertemente las alas

2

Muchos cerraron sus ojos

3

Todos avanzaron, grave error

Justo después de cruzar el portal se cerró dejándolos atrapados en donde sea que estuvieran ya que ninguno tenía los ojos abiertos

"¿Alguien ve algo?"-pregunto Blu

"Creo que si abriéramos los ojos veríamos lo que hay a nuestro alrededor"-dijo Perla

Otro grave error ya que lo que vieron no les dio muchos alientos, si bien era la selva que conocían, esta parecía el despertar de una pesadilla, miles de cuerpos de aves muertas hacia poco estaban frente a ellos, algunos empezaban ya con la descomposición así que el hedor era insoportable, parecía que una batalla bastante grande y sanguinaria se hubiera llevado hace poco

"QUE CARAJO ES ESTO"-grito Alfred horrorizado

"Quiero volver"-dijo Blu

Todos voltearon a ver el portal cerrado y esto acabo matando sus esperanzas

"ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA"-grito Saúl

Otro grave error ya que muy cerca eran vigilados por unos guacamayos que permanecían en la penumbras

"Parece que hoy nos toco el premio gordo compañero"-dijo uno de ellos

"Ya lo creo que si"-le respondió el otro, ambos se fueron acercando a sus presas muy sigilosamente

"¿Que haremos señor?"-pregunto Alfred

"No lo sé pero hay que….."-decía Saúl pero no termino ya que todos fueron golpeados en la cabeza a una gran velocidad haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo casi al mismo tiempo

Lo último que pudieron oír y ver todos antes de quedar inconscientes por completo fue como unos guacamayos los ataban y los metían a sacos como vil papas mientras decía

"Señora hemos capturado a los objetivos los llevamos para haya"-dijo un guacamayo

Todos se quedaron inconscientes dentro de los hediondos sacos

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara, si fue el caso abajo esta un botonsito sexy, pulsalo y deja tu review con tu opinion que es gratis :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Too Many Answers

**Antes que nada mis comunes anotaciones, solo tengo 2 esta ves, primero si no entienden el titulo usen un diccionario o preguntele a alguien que sepa ingles (no usen googles traductor, esa cosa es tan impresisa que hasta me da cancer ocular) y si no pueden ninguna de la 2 pues les dire que significa en el capitulo 3 y segundo tengan buena lectura  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Too Many Answers**

**_-P.O.V de cualquiera de los 7-_**

Si despertar en una atroz pesadilla era sinónimo de buena suerte, puta madre éramos los tipos más pinches afortunados en todo Rio de Janeiro…

Ja eso fue horrible, nunca quiero que se repita, como todos pero bueno ¿quién chingados querría que le pasara de nuevo algo como eso? desearía que el chingado portal no se hubiera cerrado en ese momento, así mínimo hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad de echarnos para atrás pero no, es chingadera dejo de servir tan pronto como la atravesamos…

Me pregunto como habrán estado los niños en ese momento…

**_-Fin del P.O.V.-_**

Los 7 habían despertado en un lugar a oscuras no sabían exactamente donde estaban pero algo era seguro, todos estaban ahí, estaban atados de alas y patas a unas sillas y la verdad no se fiaban mucho del lugar

"¿Que carajos nos paso?"-pregunto Saúl

"No lo sé solo sentí un fuerte golpe y de repente la luz se me apago"-dijo Blu

"Mierda no me gusta, no me gusta nada"-dijo Raion

"SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA, ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE"-grito a todo pulmón Jennifer

De repente una voz se escucho detrás de ellos, esto hizo que se les erizara la piel, gracias a que dicha voz tenía un tono algo escalofriante

"SILENCIO, escorias como ustedes no tienen derecho a reclamar sobre nada"-dijo la voz, la cual era una voz femenina pero que aun así infundía algo de miedo

El ave en penumbras se acerco al ave que en esos momentos tenía más cerca, la cual era Saúl, esta puso lo que parecía un cuchillo en la mejilla de Saúl

"Vaya vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, si tan solo pudiera torturarte de la misma manera que has hecho durante años o espera si puedo y lo hare"-dijo el ave mientras reía como lunática

"Aléjate de él que tengas en tus alas maldita bruja"-dijo Raion

"Chicas cállenlos por favor, pero aun no los maten"-dijo el ave

De la nada aparecieron 6 aves más todas con cuchillos para ponerlos en las gargantas de nuestros 7 guacamayos

"Así está mejor, mira la verdad no quería hacer esto pero ahora que delta te encontró pues yo diría que fue una suerte capturarte"-dijo el ave

"(Esa voz, me es muy familiar pero con otro tono)"-pensó Saúl

"Ahora veremos qué pasa cuando a un ave se le mete un cuchillo por el pic….. esperen ¿qué es esto? mierda es imposible, delta nos trajo a aves equivocadas"-dijo el ave ya que esta había pasado su ala por el lado derecho del rostro de Saúl y que por alguna extraña razón había sentido algo y ese algo era su parche

"Luces maldita sea, debo ver quiénes son, por poco y cometemos una atrocidad"-dijo el ave

Las luces se encendieron de inmediato, dejando semi-ciegos a todos los presentes de la sala, pero más a nuestros 7 compañeros pues ellos habían estado en la oscuridad lo que parecía ser más tiempo

"Pero que putas ¿esto siquiera es posible? el parentesco es increíble ¿cómo es posible carajo? retiren sus armas chicas"-dijo el ave expresando su asombro

Poco a poco se les fue aclarando la vista a nuestros 7 amigos pero para Saúl hubiera sido mejor que no, ya que le pareció ver un "fantasma" pero este se veía ligeramente diferente a como lo recordaba ya que esta tenia por alguna extraña razón un parche en su ojo izquierdo, solo por mencionar algo

"¿Andrea? mierda ¿estoy muerto?"-pregunto Saúl todo alarmado

De repente este recibió un beso en el pico del ave menos esperada en ese momento para disgusto de Jennifer

"OYE CADAVER ALEJATE DE ÉL, ES MÍO"-grito Jennifer al presenciar la escena

"Mejor deberías callarte flacucha, con una sola orden acabarías hecha algo más insignificante que la mierda pegada en la pared"-dijo Andrea rompiendo el beso

"No lo entiendo, tu estas muerta ¿qué carajos está pasando?"-pregunto Saúl

"¿Yo muerta? ja eso no pasara ni en mil años"-dijo Andrea riéndose

"Creo que nos vendría bien una explicación en ambos casos"-dijo Blu

"Opino lo mismo presidenta"-dijo una Perla que no estaba atada, esta sorprendió a los demás, Perla ya de por si era ruda pero la que tenían en frente intimidaba mas

"De acuerdo teniente desátenlos y vayan a buscar a los imbéciles de delta y tráigalos, esta vez les toca reprimenda de la buena"-dijo Andrea

"Como ordene señora"-dijo otra guacamaya

_Una desatada después_

"Señora los de delta como solicito"-dijo una guacamaya que entraba en la sala

"Gracias soldado, puede retirarse"-dijo Andrea

El ambiente se puso tenso, los de delta temblaban de pies a cabeza, sabían que esta vez les iría peor, mientras nuestros 7 amigos miraban la escena algo molestos con los guacamayos que tenían enfrente

"Bien caballeros, si perdonan mi franqueza, se han vuelto IRREMEDIABLEMENTE LOCOS"-dijo Andrea soltando un puñetazo el cual ensarto en uno de los guacamayos que tenía enfrente, lo cual hizo que este se diera fuerte contra la pared

"Discúlpenos señora pero no tenemos idea de que habla"-dijo un guacamayo escarlata el cual parecía el líder de pelotón

"¿A no? muy listo me salió no cree sargento Estefan, ustedes trajeron a 7 guacamayos y todos SON ERRONEOS, COMO CARAJOS NO VIERON QUE SE VEIAN DIFERENTES AL ENEMIGO COMUN, SOBRE TODO CON 3 HEMBRAS ENTRE ELLOS"-grito Andrea

"Creíamos que era una treta, una fachada señora"-dijo Estefan

"Piensa cerebro de insecto, de acá cuando el que se parece a él sigue usando parche"-dijo Andrea mientras señalaba a Saúl

"Ahora que lo menciona, ya veo el parche"-dijo Estefan sudando a mares

"LARGO DE AQUÍ, banda de inútiles antes de que me enfurezca mas y llévense a ese perdedor con ustedes"-dijo Andrea señalando al guacamayo inconsciente

Todo delta salió despavorido de la sala ya que tenían demasiado miedo

"Lamento profundamente todo esto, hoy en día ya no se pueden encontrar buenos soldados como quisiera que alfa nunca hubiera desaparecido"-dijo Andrea

"Queremos respuestas"-dijo Raion

"Muy bien mi estimado Raion, di tus dudas y yo te las contestare si puedo"-dijo Andrea

"Primero ¿qué es este sitio? No es por ofender pero parece una pocilga y viola muchas normas de salubridad"-dijo Blu

"Jajajaja no te preocupes Blu pero vengan se los mostrare"-dijo Andrea

Todos siguieron a esa extraña Andrea la cual después de salir por la puerta de la habitación los dirigió por un pasillo, cuando este término, se encontraban en un balcón y lo que vieron los asombro demasiado, debajo de ellos miles de aves entraban en combate preparándose para algo

"Les presento el cuartel general de la resistencia"-dijo Andrea

"Wow, esto está de poca madre"-dijo Raion mientras abría el pico por el asombro

"Vengan demos un paseo y seguiré resolviendo sus dudas"-dijo Andrea

Todos se pusieron a caminar en el cuartel atravesando diferentes áreas, los campos de entrenamientos, los laboratorios, las armerías, las pruebas de armas, etc. todo esto sorprendía a los 7

"Parece que esto es una guerra ¿contra quién luchan?"-pregunto Perla

"Contra un tirano, no me gusta hablar de ello, hare que el viejo Nicolson les cuente luego la historia"-dijo Andrea sin siquiera mirarlos

"¿Y dime que paso en este lugar? digo ustedes se ven más grandes, maduras, viejas pero sobre todo rudas"-dijo Raion nervioso ya que noto que lo de viejas no le agrado a Andrea

"Pues no se qué concepto tengan de juventud pero aun sigo siendo joven aunque ya algo mayor"-dijo Andrea

"¿En serio? ya no te ves de mi edad amiga"-dijo Katherine

"¿Pues cuántos años tienes?"-pregunto Andrea

"Todos tenemos 20 años exceptuando a Alfred, el tiene 16"-dijo Blu

"Pero que rayos, yo tengo 28, enserio ustedes me sorprenden mas a cada cosa que dicen"-dijo Andrea

**(Nota: nótese que use un parámetro igual al de la película para la edad, ya que en la película Blu segun tiene más de 15 años)**

"¿Y dime como fue que perdiste el ojo izquierdo?"-pregunto Saúl

"Una pelea contra el tirano, me hubiera costado el cuello si no fuera por que se distrajo de último momento, aunque no salve mi ojo"-dijo Andrea señalando su parche

Pasaron por el servicio medico

"Esto es impresiónate pero ¿por qué no notan esto los humanos?"-pregunto Blu

"JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿los homínidos? les creería mas si me hablaran de pie grande o el monstruo del lago Ness"-dijo Andrea

"¿Que aquí nunca existieron humanos?"-pregunto Jennifer

"Ah pero claro que existieron pero hace años que se exterminaron entre ellos"-dijo Andrea

"¿Pues qué paso? además de que eso explica ciertas cosas"-dijo Alfred

"Fácil, se mataron los unos a los otros en una guerra, que según ellos era su tercera y última guerra mundial en el año 2012, no usaron sus métodos más letales así que por eso estamos aquí"-dijo Andrea

"Ya se me hacia raro que no notaran esto"-dijo Blu

"Y bien creo que es mi turno ¿díganme quienes son exactamente? digo aquí hay aves que se parecen mucho a ustedes, incluyendo a mi coronel y a mi teniente"-dijo Andrea

"Pues no sé bien que paso, pero si somos ustedes exactamente"-dijo Jennifer

"Ya veo ¿cómo llegaron aquí?"-pregunto Andrea

"Pues vera, la señorita Ginny tuvo un accidente y ese accidente llevo a que descubriera un extraño portal y pues henos aquí"-dijo Alfred

"Muy curioso en verdad pero supongo que es cierto dada su repentina aparición y su rara similitud ¿y díganme ya se irán de aquí? no es por correrlos es obvio pero esta selva es más peligrosa de lo que recuerdan"-dijo Andrea

"Ese es el problema, el portal se cerro y ya no podemos volver hasta que se abra de nuevo esa pinche porquería"-dijo Raion

"Vaya eso si que es muy inconveniente, mmmm pues no les quedara más que esperar a que su portal se abra de nuevo"-dijo Andrea

"No queremos ser un estorbo"-dijo Katherine

"Ah pero no lo serán eso se los aseguro"-dijo Andrea

"¿A qué te refieres?"-pregunto Blu

"Pues quiero que se nos unan como el nuevo pelotón alfa, claro si ustedes quieren, no los obligaremos a nada"-dijo Jennifer

"Pues no lo sé, deberíamos discutirlo"-dijo Perla

"Rápido chicos y chicas team back"-dijo Blu

Los 7 hicieron una rotonda entre ellos cubriéndose bien de los oídos curioso para tomar la decisión

"¿Bien que creen?"-dijo Raion

"Esto es una locura, no me gusta cómo se oye el asunto"-dijo Perla

"Pues tampoco saldremos de aquí si no hacemos algo, creo que ayudar a estas aves nos podría sacar de aquí"-dijo Jennifer

"Pues no sé, digo arriesgarnos antes significaba otra cosa, ahora significa la muerte incluso"-dijo Blu

"No tenemos muchas alternativas chicos"-dijo Saúl

"Apoyo al señor Saúl, definitivamente debemos hacer algo y así podríamos salir de aquí"-dijo Alfred

"Alfred no es momento de hacer lambisconerías"-dijo Jennifer

"Lo siento señora Katherine"-dijo Alfred apenado

"¿Entonces lucharemos?"-pregunto Blu

"Pues yo digo que si, así creo que como dicen todos saldremos de aquí"-dijo Saúl

"Entonces ¿todos de acuerdo?"-pregunto Raion

Todos asintieron aunque aun dudando de la decisión, terminaron su team back y se voltearon a ver a Andrea

"¿Bien ya tomaron su decisión?"-pregunto Andrea

"Aceptamos"-dijo Blu y los demás asintieron

"GENIAL, AY NO SABEN CUANTO ME AGRADA OÍR ESTO"-gritaba Andrea toda eufórica mientras agarraba a Saúl y lo apretaba en un crujiente abrazo

"No puedo respirar Andrea"-dijo Saúl con dificultad por ser sofocado

"Ah lo siento"-dijo Andrea mientras soltaba a Saúl y si no fuera por las plumas se hubiera visto lo colorada que estaba

"¿Y hay algo que hacer antes de empezar este asunto?"-pregunto Raion

"A si, síganme los llevare a donde puedan equiparse de armas y de una armadura y también los llevare con el único de alfa que sigue con nosotros"-dijo Andrea

Todos volvieron a caminar por aquel extraño lugar de vuelta hacia la armería

"Pero creí que habías dicho que todo alfa había desaparecido"-dijo Perla

"Yo nunca dije eso pero bueno, el era un novillo en ese entonces y esa vez no lo llevaron a la misión donde desaparecieron"-dijo Andrea

"¿Y qué paso exactamente con alfa?"-pregunto Blu

"Solo sabemos por los reportes de los demás pelotones que también fueron a esa misión, que desaparecieron en el combate sin dejar rastro alguno, suponemos que los mataron y se llevaron sus cuerpos para usarlos de señal de advertencia a quien los desafié"-dijo Andrea

"Eso es malvado, más de lo que puedo contemplar"-dijo Alfred

Todos llegaron a la armería más rápido de lo que habían contemplado

"Bien alístense con lo que quieran ahí dentro hay una gran variedad de armas, y también encontraran a nuestra encargada de inventos y creación de armas, la siempre brillante G…."-decía Andrea pero fue interrumpida por una escandalosa señal de alarma que sonó en todo el recito

_~~ATENCIÓN, INTRUSO DETECTADO DE NUEVO EN EL ALMACEN DE SUMINISTROS, QUE UN ESCUADRON DE APOYO ASITA RAPIDO AL LUGAR Y DETENGA AL INTRUSO~~_

"ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA, chicos alístense rápido y acudan al almacén, esta será una buena oportunidad para probar sus habilidades y juro que esta vez ese maldito imbécil no se nos escapara"-dijo Andrea y se echo a correr a través del corredor lo más rápido que podía

"Bien pues creo que debemos hacer lo que dice"-dijo Saúl empujando la puerta, todos entraron en la armería para prepararse para lo que vendría

Mientras en otro lugar, un gran árbol que estaba modificado a tal forma de que se veía como una gran fortaleza se resguardaba la maldad misma con cientos de subordinados a su disposición, uno de ellos había irrumpido en el gran salo de este árbol traía malas noticias al parecer

"Mi señor un mensaje"-dijo el canario

"Dime Strum"-dijo un guacamayo sentado en lo que parecía un trono

"Se ha recibido informes de que nuestra enemiga, la presidenta Andrea tiene nuevos reclutas y que se parecen mucho a ustedes"-dijo Strum

"¿Es todo?"-pregunto el guacamayo del trono

"Si señor, es todo"-dijo Strum

"Puedes retirarte entonces"-dijo el guacamayo

El canario se fue dejando a este misterioso guacamayo con sus otros 2 subordinados más allegados

"Bien chicos, creo que la estúpida de Andrea cree que con unas copias de nosotros podrá hacernos frente"-dijo el guacamayo

Los otros dos soltaron una sonora carcajada

"PUES VAMOS CABRONA INTENTALO, MATAME, HAZLO SI PUEDES ANDREA"-grito el guacamayo a todo pulmón al aire y entonces también soltó una gran carcajada pero esta denotaba su locura

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara, si fue el caso abajo esta un botonsito sexy (o almenos en mi caso por que yo si lo veo ahi, notese que esto lo menciono por un review que me dejaron), pulsalo y deja tu review con tu opinion que es gratis :)**


End file.
